


The Blood Moon

by Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Moon, M/M, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too/pseuds/Nightmares_Are_Dreams_Too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about the mating on a Blood Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this in an english class because I had read a bunch of Sherlock Werewolf fics and this just poured out.

It's a moonlit night  
far away from the city lights.   
Dry winds blow across the land  
whistling in the distance.  
Flora and fauna all around,  
suddenly the moor is without a sound.  
A mournful howl is heard on the wind,  
and only silence answers.

Tightness is felt in my chest,  
so I start my song to finish the rest.  
The sorrowful howl with heavy tones  
becomes a lilting melody twined with mine.  
A bristling goes through my fur  
as something in myself begins to stir.  
Paws pounding, streaking across the grass  
hoping the song won't end.

Chasing, listening, following as the last note dies out,  
a sorrowful whine leaves my snout.  
Skidding to a halt, straining to hear another note,  
seconds pass and no answer.  
Lifting my muzzle to the sky,  
letting my song out in a hollow cry.  
Pacing in circles,  
agitation and anticipation slowly turns to sorrow.

Flopping on the grass with a heavy sigh,  
watching as the moon's peak is nigh.  
A twig snaps to my left  
and I watch a figure trot out into the pale moonlight.  
Padding over to join,  
fur turned silver like a coin.  
Our muzzles lifted to the Blood Moon,  
the melody mixed in a perfect harmony.

Weaving the notes together,  
like two birds of a feather.  
Strong, proud, and sure  
sitting side-by-side.  
As the melody ends,  
I turn and looks at my new friend.  
A wolfish smile on my face,  
I nuzzle and breathe in his scent.

"Mate," my wolf whisper,  
"Mine," I shiver.  
A whine in his throat,  
and he dances away.  
A chase of mating,  
he looks back, waiting.  
Racing across the grass,  
our paws pounding out a rhythm.

I found my missing soul piece,  
my pain will now cease.  
no more lonely runs  
and painful transformations.   
Never alone again,  
a best friend.  
I lifted my muzzle once again,  
howling my joy to the now Full Moon claiming this wolf as my own.

**Author's Note:**

> It made me feel happy to finish this.


End file.
